


Kissable Reminder

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its almost 2am soon ill have unlimited power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though the truth is out and they're now together, sometimes Takumi can't help the slip of his tongue. Thankfully, Kamui knows how to help him with handling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissable Reminder

  “Takumi.”  
  
  The Hoshidan prince turned at the sound of the voice, only to see none other than a wide smile on a face that could easily throw his heart into overdrive. “W-What is it Big Si-Kamui?” Mind a quick wit and tongue sharper on its change of words, Takumi quickly used the correct name to address her.  
  
  However, the sight of that withering smile only proved that his tongue wasn’t fast enough.  
  
  “Takumi.” Head cocked high, Kamui raised one index finger and levelled it across the stunned prince’s face. “I have one request for today.” Pale pink lips pursed for a brief moment, wet lips tracing over the supple skin before being released to a tiny _pop._  
  
  Trying to change the topic regarding his blunder, Takumi raised an eyebrow and swiftly asked, “Oh, and that is?”   
  
  “Try to say my name again.”  
  
  Sunset orange eyes widened at her simple request. “I’m sorry why?” He knew why. But Gods above forbid, he was too embarrassed and prideful to admit it.  
  
  Besides, the lovely curl of her growing smirk was doing backflips to his heart.  
  
  “Oh, you know.” Sliding one foot forward, Kamui casually reached out and caressed his left arm with her right hand. “For practice.” A sly twinkle caught his attention when she looked up at him.  
  
  Gods, she was killing him.  
  
  A grumble stifled behind tight lips. “Fine.” Head cocked slightly and arms relaxed by his sides, Takumi raised a single eyebrow. “Kamui.”  
  
  Her lips were red and kissable. “Again.”  
  
  He forced a gulp. “Kamui.” His arms started to stiffen, though were then quickly eased so that she wouldn’t notice. “Kamui.”  
  
  The more he called her name, the lower his voice became.  
  
  “Again…” Her voice lulled to a cheeky whisper as well, Kamui slid her right hand down until she cupped his left hand.  
  
  His heart started to feel like it was being thrown into a blender. “Kamui…” And yet he kept his composure – or tried to, at least. “Kamui…” He knew she was closing the distance. He knew she was enjoying the little tease. “Kamui…”  
  
  And by the Gods, she knew he was loving it.  
  
  “Again…” Her chest lightly pressed up against his, Kamui cupped his right hand with her left. Crimson eyes were focused on nothing but him. A glimmer of passion twinkled in those glorious irises. A scent of vanilla slithered deliciously into his nostrils and parted mouth.  
  
  “Kamui…” All wavering focus darted to those plump, soft lips. “Kamui…” Eyes slowly fluttered shut, Takumi squeezed her hands and leaned closer.  
  
  _Chup…_  
  
  “Kamui…” _Mmchu…_ “Kamui…” _Mmchu…_ “Kamui…” _Mmchu…_  
  
  Over and over and over again he kissed her. Over and over and over again he called her name. Their fingers now laced like perfect puzzle pieces, Takumi finally pressed deeper until a moan weakly slipped into her smiling mouth.  
  
  _Pop._ “I love you, Kamui…”  
  
  Mouth panting heavy but quiet breaths, Takumi gently bumped her forehead with his own. His right hand had released her grip, yet before Kamui could whimper like a spoiled child – Gods, he wanted to hear that – the adventurer wrapped his right arm around her back.  
  
  His eyes were closed, but Takumi could feel his mouth trembling the widest smile possible when he heard her adorable laugh.  
  
  “I love you too, Takumi.”  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> YYEYYEEAAA HIT ME WITH SOME TAKUKAMU KISSY FLUFF


End file.
